Tub spouts which are capable of blocking water from flowing therethrough and, instead, diverting the flow to another location, such as a shower, are generally known. Such a transfer of water flow is conventionally accomplished with a flapper/gate which is pushed and held against a seat by water pressure. The seat is included as part of a partition disposed in the spout. Additionally, the partition forms a chamber with a section of the spout and a rear cap which is attached to one end of the spout. The rear cap includes an aperture extending therethrough which has internal threads compatible with the external threads of a source pipe.
Further, a stem has one end attached to the flapper/gate, and the other end extending externally from the spout. Thus, the flapper/gate can be controlled using the stem. More specifically, when the stem is pulled upwards so as to align the flapper/gate with the seat, water pressure from water entering the chamber pushes against the flapper/gate so as to create a seal with the seat and not allow water to flow through the spout. When the stem is not pulled upwards, the flapper/gate does not align with the seat, and water entering the spout flows through the chamber and through the partition aperture and exits at the other end of the spout.
Disadvantageously, the rear cap, partition and flapper/gate are all made of brass and soldered in the spout. Thus, once assembled, it is impossible and/or impractical to disassemble or replace a failed flapper/gate valve.